


Two Cubes of Sugar

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: come say hi!insta: captainyesanitumblr: masterofanythingandnothing
Relationships: aphmau/katelyn the firefist, katemau(relationship)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Two Cubes of Sugar

The house had grown quiet in the past few years, rumors of war dying down with white banners, and children’s laughter maturing into tearful farewells as they moved to make their own way in the world. She didn’t remember the last time her home was ever so silent, having always had pets clawing at her feet and children in her arms. No panicked guards rushing through the doorway with terrible news anymore, just the peace of birdsong and the ocean waves.

Aphmau tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she would have to retie her braid in a moment, and set the kettle on top of the already warming stovetop. The sun had risen less than an hour ago but after being able to finally breathe after so long, it was understandable that the woman upstairs was still in bed. The cupboard creaked open as she pulled out the still-cold porcelain, the night air did wonders for preserving cream. She placed the set down and scooped up the vase of drying flowers to set down on the counter. She exhaled lightly over the browning petals and watched them for a moment as color washed back over them from the tips to the now sweet-smelling center. 

She continued to move carefully around the kitchen, picking up silverware, a fresh loaf of bread, and some fruit and butter. Walking back over to the stove she held the hot pan carefully as she brought it over to the table, the smell of eggs and bacon intermingled with the flowers to fill the air. 

Aph’s head turned in the direction of the stairs, as the aging wood creaked. “It smells excellent down here, when were you planning on letting me know breakfast was ready?” Katelyn combed her own messy hair and smiled at Aph.

“You looked so comfortable in bed, I didn’t want to wake you up yet.” Aph moved around the table and pulled out one of the chairs, “Here come sit.” She waited for Katelyn to settle down before returning to the stovetop to pick up the kettle. Pouring the steaming hot water into the teapot and returning the kettle back to the stovetop she finally sat down with the soldier woman with a small sigh.

Katelyn didn’t move as Aphmau went to eat, she just sat there and watched. Short and well-kept nails drumming slowly on the wood table. 

Pausing, fork midway to her mouth, she glanced up at those icy blue eyes. They softened when they met her own warm brown ones and Aphmau had to speak, “Something happen?”

“Maybe.”

She set the fork down gently and intertwined his fingers to rest her chin on them, “You aren’t telling me something Love, I thought we promised no secrets.”

Katelyn picked up the lid covering the small pot of sugar and went to pull something out, pinched in between her ring and index finger something sparkled in the sun. “I doubt I’m the one keeping secrets here my dear.” She waved it slowly through the air, smiling as her angel turned bright red.

“That was not how I-”

“-Planned it?” She set down the delicate ring and stood up. Aphmau’s eyes followed curiously as Katelyn opened a cupboard and reached into the back, brushing away some dust. “We seem to have had the same secret,” she chuckled as she revealed what she now had in her hand. A small wooden box carefully carved into a work of art.

Aphmau sat up, the loose strands of hair sticking to her lips. This was entirely unexpected, but not unwelcome. “So what was your plan then?”

“Wait until we went to the docks this evening. I heard it’s a very romantic place.” Katelyn walked back to the table and picked up her angel’s ring one more time, “And you?”

“You always take your tea with two cubes of sugar, no cream,” she replied promptly. Standing up she walked around the table and took the ring from Katelyn’s hand, “Now can I see if it actually fits?”

Those blue eyes melted, deep pools filled with gentle love. “Of course.”

Aphmau took one of her dear Blue’s hands, dotted with freckles, moles, and scars, and held it carefully between her own. Taking the thin band of delicate craftsmanship, she slid it slowly onto her finger. It rested there comfortably as if it had been there for years. She leaned down and sealed it with a small kiss, the cold metal brushing her lips. 

She didn’t let go of the former soldier’s hand, instead bringing it up to her cheek. The palm of her hand was as cold as the ring, the chill soothing to her still burning cheeks.

Katelyn gently pet her cheek before bringing her hand down to her jawline. She followed the smooth arc along to her chin and held only two fingers there before finally pulling away. She turned to open the small box she still had and picked up the ring she had. 

A beautiful piece of gold twined around a centerpiece of amethyst and opal, and matched Aphmau’s warm skin perfectly. She brought the small hand up to her lips and returned the favor. “They match perfectly, how funny.”

She glanced down and compared the two rings, They looked almost nothing alike. One was a complicated work of gold and jewels, while the other was simple with a small band of crystal set in between two larger bands of silver.

She smiled and stepped closer to grace her lover’s cheek with a kiss, before whispering across her skin, “They really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
insta: captainyesani  
tumblr: masterofanythingandnothing


End file.
